


"One" sentence fic: Future Fic/It's a small world

by Hecateae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Gen, post 6 A, unrevealed characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateae/pseuds/Hecateae
Summary: Set about 8 - 10 years after the end of 6 A.Chance encounters in the business happens, the supernatural world can seem a lot smaller than it actually is.See end notes for more info/context.





	"One" sentence fic: Future Fic/It's a small world

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend. Feel better! 
> 
> This is a snippet. There was more, but since that was chat, not fic I am not including it here.
> 
> This work is complete. Please do not post this elsewhere.

It's like his teenage years had been preparation for this: the sleepless nights and info trawling, all to work out the odd from the bizarre over the course of the different investigations picked up by the Bureau. He didn't mind going into archives or databases, or talking with the different people involved, but sometimes, outside help was required. And no, these weren't experts. 

Public consultations were the worse, having to listen to the street psychics (mostly fakes), and following those hints to dead ends was a study in frustration. That said, they sometimes did hit gold. This time, Stiles was sure that this was the real deal. 

Looking up at the apartment complex, he could see the occasional laundry rack, along with a couple of BBQ ovens. Nothing strange. Nothing that made the place stand out, but it felt like the place was trying a little _too_ hard to fit in with the neighborhood. The air had an edge to it, and there was the sense of being watched, the building's occupants paying too much attention to the passerbys. No one wanted to be noticed.

Whatever, not like anyone could book him for trespassing.

At the gate, he could see that there weren't any names listed on the buzzers, just neat rows of buttons next to the apartment numbers. He pressed 8 B, waited for the call to connect before speaking: "Hi, I'm Agent Stilinski. I'm part of the investigative team looking into a string of thefts in the city, and someone gave me this address. They said you might be able to help."

"Who?" A woman's voice said. It's familiar, though he can't place it.

"Ocampo. She likes her cards, but is still a deft hand with a crystal ball."

The door clicks, Stiles goes inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Context: Political pressure on the FBI regarding certain cases led to the use of usual sources in information, especially towards crimes that had a supernatural aspect. It's not something that's said aloud, the supernatural isn't known about, but people suspect _something_ is going on, so the odd cases are all pushed into a singular department. 
> 
> The woman in question is Cora Hale.


End file.
